This invention relates to a Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) system, in particular to a system and method for integrating and managing the components of such a system in a manner which improves overall data throughput and control thereof.
In a typical DVB system there are often a number of functions which must be coordinated and synchronized. Each of these functions are generally controlled independently by a separate system which is controlled by an individual user. In this manner it is not unusual for a given function to be coordinated and controlled on two separate levels, which is obviously an unnecessary waste of resources. In addition the individual user may set restrictions and operating criteria which badly affect the operation of the broadcast as a whole. A further problem which can arise is in relation to the scheduling of programs and the transmission of data. If there are unexpected changes to the scheduling, such as a ball game going into extra time or a news flash, the changes caused may influence all other events and programs. This can mean that each operator of the individual functions has to amend the inputs to the broadcaster. This is inconvenient and time consuming.
In addition, conventional systems do not centralize all of the required information to provide comprehensive engineering and monitoring facilities.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic system for managing the components of a digital video broadcast system in response to scheduling of, or one or more rescheduling changes to, the event scheduling of broadcast events. The broadcast system is operative to generate an output digital multiplex signal comprising plural channels and having system elements comprising an event synchronizer including a data cache, a service information controller, a multiplexer, a multiplexer controller, and a conditional access controller including a broadcast control center.
The automatic file system comprises: updating means for updating the data stored in the data cache in response to the broadcast events, the rescheduling change or changes to the scheduling of broadcast events; synchronizing means for synchronizing the updated data in real time across the different system elements to ensure correct referencing; and formatting means for formatting the multiplexer according to the broadcast events, or the rescheduling change or changes in the event scheduling of broadcast events.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for managing the components of a digital video broadcast system in response to scheduling of, or one or more rescheduling changes to, the event scheduling of broadcast events. The broadcast system being operative to generate an output digital multiplex signal comprising plural channels and having system elements comprising an event synchronizer including a data cache, a service information controller, a multiplexer, a multiplexer controller, and a conditional access controller including a broadcast control.
The method comprises the steps of: updating the data stored in the data cache in response to the broadcasting events or the rescheduling change or changes to the scheduling of broadcast events; synchronizing the updated data in real time across the different system elements to ensure correct referencing; and [;] formatting the multiplexer according to the broadcast events or the change or changes in the scheduling.
Among the many advantages of the present invention over the prior art, the present invention centralizes and facilitates the management of a digital video broadcast system. This is accomplished by bringing together many of the functions of the prior art and enabling changes to made in one central place and having the information disseminated to any other point that needs to know. Without the present invention, responding to unexpected changes was physically impossible. Now, unexpected changes are dealt with without problem. Multiplex management is facilitated further by enabling easy reapportionment of bit streams across multiplexers.
The present invention also provides advantages over the prior art by reducing the number of interfaces that are required between the different systems. In a typical prior art system traffic would have to talk directly to the automation system, the multiplexers, and conditional access systems, The automation system would have to talk to the multiplexers and conditional access systems. Synchronizing all these different changes is problematical. With the present invention the traffic system talks to the AFS, the automation system talks to the AFS, and the AFS co-ordinates the required changes with the downstream systems.